hp_roleplay_privatefandomcom-20200215-history
Severus Snape
Severus Snape, more commonly known as Snape, is a character in both the canon book series (written by J.K. Rowling) and this unofficial roleplay. He is currently the Potions teacher at Hogwarts, but most sketches relating to him take place in the past, when he was a student at Hogwarts. His birthday is January 9th, and he is 35 years old (in this continuity). In the roleplay, he is played by Over9000Skittles. Personality Snape is, to put it simply, really cold. He doesn't take kindly to jokes (especially about him or his past) and will often give students detention for whatever they do. He almost always has nightmares about his past, and is pretty angsty. Like most other characters subject to this, he is creeped out that both Dumbledore and Cami have an apparent 'thing' for him. Whenever you bring up someone that was very important to him in his past but will not be mentioned here, he will often start to cry. Relationships Harry Potter Like he did in the book series, Snape pretty much despises Harry. Whenever Harry does something even remotely wrong, Snape will immediately give him detention, and if Harry argues, he will give him detention with Umbridge ("But she isn't even employed here yet!!!"). Lily Potter The 'someone important that was very important to him in his past but will not be mentioned here' from above. She used to keep him safe from bullying and give him sparkly band-aids whenever he would get hurt, whether intentionally or not. She used to play video games with him, mostly the original Sonic the Hedgehog, and often got farther than anyone else who played the game. In return, Snape would almost always be the one to revive her whenever she fainted due to her Type 3 Weak Heartedness . Fay Pope Full article: Awkward Fay sketches Fay reminds Snape of Lily, in both appearance and their willingness to befriend Snape. Not only that, but Fay shares Lily's date of birth and her video gaming skills. Also, both of them share the attribute of a Type 3 Weak Heart. Fay is completely oblivious to the reason behind why Snape acts so odd around her. The Marauders James Potter and Snape were known to despise each other for more reasons than I can really count. Not only did James constantly ridicule Snape, but he had aboslutely no reason to. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin often had/have better things to do than make fun of Snape, but usually did/do when they had nothing better to do. Peter Pettigrew only makes fun of him so that the others will stop making fun of him, but often him saying anything at all makes them (his friends) stop and tease him instead. Roles in FanFictions Since Snape wasn't frequently roleplayed as yet, he isn't present in either 'The Christmas Crossover' or 'An Eventful Year of Roleplay 2012'. However, he was briefly mentioned in the former of the two twice; once when Draco was explaining how he was allowed into the Gryffindor common room and saying that Snape gave him special permission and again when Hermione threatened to tell Professor Snape that Alerick was trying to jinx Fay's cat Posie. 'Katina Eklof and the Mystery of Beta Avila ' Snape didn't appear until about halfway through the story. Katina came into his classroom while he was playing with his Tamagotchi (which here is just called 'some small odd Muggle device'). She told him all she learned about Beta Avila, when suddenly Fay crashed into the room, presumably to ask Katina not to tell anyone. Shortly after, Katina drugged Fay with some Veritaserum (Snape not having a problem with this as his relationship with Fay had not really developed fully yet) and together Katina and Snape saw the flashback about Beta Avila's past. When Beta and Nathan Golliday came into the room, Snape went back to playing with his Tamagotchi without noticing what was going on in his classroom. Later, after the battle had ended, he looked up from his Tamagotchi to see that Fay had been murdered during the course of the battle. While everyone celebrated their victory, Snape cried about this new tragedy for him to angst about (as Panda had taken a break on writing it and Snape's relationship with Fay had blossomed during this break) Fortunately, in the end, it turned out Fay was okay, and no one except for Katina had any rememberance of this happening. 'A Pretty Simple Guide and Stuff' Although Snape's personalized part has not been written in yet, he does have an appearance in the FanFiction. When Katina came into his classroom wondering if there's anything odd going on in the school that she could help him with, he tricked her into organizing his cupboard, along with a lot of other things he'd meant to do. Other *Although he is a Death Eater (or at least a former one), he's never interacted with the other two Death Eaters that are somehow in Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. *His least favorite thing to get on Christmas, as has been refrenced a few times in the roleplay, is shampoo. Category:Adult Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Played by Over9000Skittles Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters